Un ange déchu
by Kumiko Coamenel
Summary: L'origine de tous , une deuxième prophétie , une nouvelle déstiné , un lien ... Des ailes arrachées , reviennent toujours tel un phénix rênait de ses sandre ...
1. Viole

Titre: Un ange déchu

Rating : M

(c'est ma première fic classé dans se rating et surtout dans un tel genre donc ne m'en voulez pas si celle-ci laisse à désiré , je voulais juste m'abonné à un style nouveau et surtout moins enfantin contrairement à mon autre profile .(que je ne dirai pas))

Alerte particulière : je commence avec un viole , alors pour ceux ou celle qui n'aime pas ça , évité de la lire.

Excuses : je suis dyslexique ,une maladie causant un problème particulier pour l'orthographe ,pour moi ce n'est pas inné alors si une personne veut devenir ma bêta je ne suis pas contre . Sinon je suis aussi update , en gros antidate , impossible de dire quand le prochain chapitre sortira .

Pairing : Draco/Harry et peut être un Sirius / Snape

Disclaimer : les persos et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ,mise à par l'histoire et éventuellement quelques lieux ou rajouts de protagonistes .

Spoiler: bah je fais la suite du tome 5 .

_Paroles de Voldemort _

Et ben je crois que c'est tout pour le moment , bonne lecture .

**OoOo Intro OoOo**

_Pourquoi avoir décliné mon offre , mon joli ? Cela me désole réellement …_

Terrifié il recula difficilement,s'appuyant au mur pour soutenir son corps douloureux et chancelant .  
Il avait refusé , refusé de commettre le meurtre insensé de cette enfant dont la seul infortune avait été d'être né moldut et en se simple geste il avait signé son arrêt de mort , il le savait .

_J'avais tellement de projets pour toi , mon dragon ._

Et pourtant il était encore en vie malgré sa chair malmenée par les mangemorts, dans ce cimetière macabre et glaciale . Lui brisant une jambe , plusieurs cotes , lui tordant un bras , lui poignardant une mains , le torturant de doloris et de sorts encore plus terrible connu seulement par eux .Le mettant à sang alors combien de temps allait t'il le gardé en vie ? Combien de temps allait-il tenir ?Combien de temps avait t'il déjà perdu son honneur de Malfoy ?

_Tu aurais fait un admirable et alléchant petit apprenti surtout en tant que mon favori , quoi que tu l'es encore plus en prisonnier , terrifier et apeuré , tel une proie devant son prédateur , une souris devant un serpent ._

Draco regarda horrifié le propriétaire de ces deux pupilles écarlates , lueur de vice et de bestialité. Ultime porte de l'âme de son bourreau , si tel qu'il en a une .

_Voyons , inutile de te collé au mur , tu ne peux m'échappé …_

Comment en être autrement dans cette geôle , il le savait …

_Humm ;cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avait vue , tel beauté ._

Le lord noir sans lécha la bouche , levant son arme . Sa victime était si parfaite , si pur , involontairement aux blessure ornant son corps , d'une perfection si éthéré , semblable aux anges … Aux anges déchu maudit par le destin . Son sang coulant doucement sur son visage pâle , ses yeux argenté normalement inexpressif manifestant dorénavant une fragilité ,une fatigue et une douleur insoutenable , son apparence délicate et mince , appelant à la luxure .Le tortionnaire en échappa un sourire ,ces lèvres produisaient des murmures incompressibilité , ressemblant étrangement au latin jusqu'à ce que le martyr s'écroule au sol touché par un rayon ténébreux , n' échappant pourtant aucun bruit , aucune larmes.

_Tu aurais jamais du me trahir mon beau , je n'aime pas être déçu …_

Alors que le blond essayait de se redressé , un poids stoppa son corps endoloris .Les jambes de son agresseur arrêtant solidement les siens et une main rejoignant ses poignés en haut de son visage , les immobilisant fermement .

_J'aime se regard , mon ange …_

Une larme coula , laissant un cillions de traces sur ses joues ensanglanté. Ses yeux et les tremblements de son corps traduisaient sa peur , tendit qu'un bourdonnement sans fin , lui appliquait un malaise inhumaine .Il lui baissa son pantalon , laissant la trace de ses ongles sur ses reins , lui mordant sans délicatesse son corps délicat et fragile , laissant ainsi échappée du sang de ces plaies . Il se sentait mal , trop mal pour que cela soi humain , il voulait mourir juste mourir .

_Regarde moi !!_

Un ordre , il le savait ,pourtant il n'obéissait pas , contraignant le maître des lieux à lui prendre le visage brutalement ,l'obligeant à le fixé pour un tourment sans nom . L'obligeant à le à le scruté quand il le pénétra de force , sans aucune préparation , sans aucune douceur , blessant son corps et son âme déjà trop meurtri . Ignorant volontairement , les larmes descendant incessamment sur ce visage livide , les lèvres serrés jusqu'au sang pour atténué le supplice , pour ne ce permettre nul cris ,tendit que lui , il criait son plaisir ,entrent toujours plus profondément en lui , le souillant toujours plus loin .

_Tu es à moi , mon trésor ._

Un sursaut plus grand que les autres ,suivit d'une douleur insupportable , il venait de ce vidé en lui .Le souillant , le déshonorant , le maudissant pour l'éternité , lui prenant ce en quoi il était fier , lui volant son innocence .

_Tu es un véritable délice_

Il échappa l'unique cris de souffrance , un cris faible , entrechoqué , presque un souffle ,même pas perceptible pour celui qui venait de déserté son corps .

Et sous cette derniere phrase , il le quitta . Le laissant se recroqueviller sur lui-même et se vidé de son sang ,dans cette pièce de torture , froide et austère , seul complice à sa souffrance .

**OoOoOo A suivre OoOoOo**

Heu j'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique ?

C'est que j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'écrire des choses disons plus joyeuse , alors si vous trouvez ça nul je comprendrai et je prendrai illico mais cliques et mes claques !!!

Et si vous voulez la suite , je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : merci .

Voila bisous et peut être à une prochaine foi .


	2. Traître

Titre: Un ange déchu

Rating : M

Excuses : je suis toujours dyslexique , update malgré moi , et à la recherche d'une ou un bêta

Pairing : Draco/Harry et peut être un Sirius / Snape

Disclaimer : les persos et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ,mise à par l'histoire et éventuellement quelques lieux ou rajouts de protagonistes .

Spoiler: bah je fais la suite du tome 5 .

**Remerciement à :**

Petite-abeille , merci de m'avoir souhaité bonne chance pendant ses temps difficiles , entre la crève et mes mercredis d'après midi de cour je sais plus ou donné de la tête .

Happy -Berry , merci pour les félicitations ,en plus pour dire vrai , je ne pensai pas la posté mais j'ai pas peu résisté à la tentation . (haaaaaaa quand le clavier nous démange TT.TT)

Lovefol , merci pour le courage , mais je suis serpentarde dans l'âme , zen est pas (ou alors très peu , bon ok j'avoue j'ai fait un teste et je suis mis serpentard , mi poufsouffle , haaaaa qu'elle cruauté , faire partie des deux maisons les plus opposées, la machiavélique et la nian-niantise attitude lol ),sinon ta pas trop attendu pour la suite j'espère ?

Adenoide, toi tu as deviné juste , je voulais justement changé la donne , Harry par ci , Harry par la , pas que je l'aime pas ,mais arrivé un moment saturation du typique «pove petit survivant malheureux dont le destin s'acharne sur lui» faut savoir changé , et comme Draco est mon perso préféré...

Spicy marmelade , tout simplement merci pour la review !!!

Love Draco Malefoy , tes rêves viennent de se réalisé , la suite et là !!!

Kattia Black , alors un grand merci à toi , pour les compliments que je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de recevoir (sur le coup j'ai eux une fixette sur l'écran) C'est vraiment gentille de ta pare , de plus bonne chance pour le déménagement (tu vas en avoir besoins si tu ne peux pas accédé à internet librement ), et surtout merci de me lire pour les prochains chapitres à venir !!!!

**OoOTraîtreOoO**

Le Lord noir particulièrement sournois , excessivement réservé et démesurément craintif , comment acquérir sa crédibilité ? Celle là même qui devenait un véritable défi chimérique, celle la même que plusieurs fidèles ne verront jamais , pourtant lui , le traître l'avait reçut. Surmontant la barrière de cette esprit malsain ,lui permettant ainsi d'avoir été le spectateur externe de se festival de l'horreur , macabre et sanglant . Témoin impassible , devant cette nouvelle génération de tueur , prouvant leurs valeurs dans l'exécution de millier de civile ignorant , dont seul péché leurs sang moldut . Vision répugnante et abjecte , devenant vite un cauchemar , à l'apparition de son neveu , son neveu qui eu le courage de dire non , de décliné cette offre , de refusé de s'agenouillé , de devenir l'esclave de la mort de cette être démoniaque aux sang moldut .Lui si innocent , avait été battu devant ses yeux , sa pureté taché de ce liquide rougeâtre , un liquide tant chéri par ses bourreaux , et lui pétrifier par l'impuissance n'avait rien peut faire ,maintenant il avait mal , il avait honte , de ne pas avoir peu le protégé …

-hé toi , tu n'as rien à faire ici …

Oui pour la première foi depuis des années , il utilisa pleinement son occlumency , ouvrant la porte de la connaissance et du savoir . Ne prenant même pas la peine d'effacé les stigmates dans le subconscient profané, placide au coma du martyr , obtenant sans vergogne ses souvenirs . La déchéance de son statu approchait ,Voldemort le sentait , il le savait , son activité étant trop puissante pour être dissimulé , mais à quoi bon , seul son neveu contait pour le moment , le reste futilité .

L'alarme retenti résonnante ,oppressant ,signe de sa trahison . Tout comme sa voix , polaire et dur , chevalier de la mort .

**Avada kedavra !**

Le chemin était libre , ouvrant la porte dans un grincement strident ,implorant et insupportable signe de délivrance et de souffrance de l'enfant bafoué .

Épuisé, meurtri , que de faibles mots devant cette ange devenu une plaie béante, qui pourtant trouva la force de se retourné vers lui . Souffrant , dont seul expression ses yeux reflet de sa douleur ,et de sa terreur , remplacé bien vite par du soulagement .

_Pa…rain_

Une lumière maintenu à simple étincelle , baignant dans son propre sang . Une pureté tacheté , abîmé, souillé .Il n'avait pas mérité ça , jamais , son cœur explosait de rage à se fragile et simple murmure .

**Draco**

Il pausa la tête du jeune dragon sur ses genoux, il était à la foi brûlant de fièvre , froid comme la mort , trop blessé .

_Parrain _

**Je suis là , je suis là chut …**

_J'ai froid …parrain …j'ai si froid …_

Il détacha sans plus de cérémonie sa cape , la déposant délicatement , doucement ,pour ne plus brisé cette être si cher à ses yeux .

**La potion Draco …**

Un frêle sourire , le teint dorénavant translucide comme si il était déjà défunt , il regarda hagard le flacon ou le liquide verdâtre tournoyait tel sa douce liberté ,atténuation de sa souffrance ,proposé par le maître des potions .

**Il faut que tu la bois , je tant prix …**

Les yeux amorphes ,l'adolescent accéda à sa requête ,entrouvrant fébrilement ses lèvres violacé ou glissait une fine ligne de sang . L'homme relevant son visage pour l'aidé à cette tache pénible , laissant le fluide poisseux ,coulé dans sa gorge .

**Je vais te sortir de là …**

_Si fatigué … je n'en peux plus …je veux dormir …_

**Regarde moi , ouvre les yeux Draco !!**

Dans un effort surhumain , il les entrouvrit ,obéissent à la demande , de celui qu'il considérait comme son père .

_Je ne veux pas… mourir ._

**Tient bon Dray , tient bon , accroche toi à moi .**

Son parrain le souleva facilement , le prenant dans une étreinte maladroite , par peur de l'abîmé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà , le blond s'agrippant peu à lui , vaincu par l'épuisement , la souffrance et la désolation. Forçant donc son sauveur à resserré doucement son étreinte avant de transplané .

**OoOoOo A suivre OoOoOo**

J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncez que vous avez eux de la chance !!!!

Hé oui , normalement le chapitre ne devait même pas être encore écrit mais j'ai profité d'une occasion , en l'occurrence j'ai écrit la suite dans la file d'attente chez le médecin (ce qui explique le pourquoi il est court )

Chacun ses occupations hein ?

Donc voili voulou , je suis toujours malade mais je me soigne !!!

Bisous bisous et à la prochaine !!!!!!!


	3. Origine des sorciers

Titre: Un ange déchu

Rating : M

Excuses : dyslexique même si je ne le veux pas , en attente d'une ou un bêta qui voudrai bien de moi , et enfin update comme jamais .

Pairing : Draco/Harry et un Sirius/Snape qui se prépare doucement mais sûrement .

Disclaimer : les persos et l'univers de Harry Potter qui ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ,mise à par l'histoire et éventuellement quelques lieux et rajouts de protagonistes. Ainsi que l'origine des sorciers crée dans le Car en partance de mon lycée en cambrousse .

Spoiler: suite du tome 5 .

* * *

**L'origine des sorciers .**

Au 12 squares Grimaud , chacun vaguai à ses occupations , allant à la plus innocente des actions à un complot contre le seigneur noir …

-pff encore perdu , super …

-mauvais joueur taquina son meilleur ami .

Harry en avait plus que marre du jeu d'échecs , encore un peu et il le balancerai à la fenêtre ou l'anéantirai grâce à un sort , vraiment soûlé , rein de mieux pour décrire ses sentiments . Voila , une semaine à ne faire que ça avec le rangement incessant de la maison , rien , pas d'imprévu , aucun rebondissement , nada ,miette , le vide abyssale !!Pas qu'il aimait particulièrement les ennuis , mais là il avait l'impression de vivre la même journée des milliers et des milliers de fois , se qui était atrocement monotone .De plus Ron et Hermione voulaient l'occupé le plus possible pour qu'il ne pense plus à la mort de Cédric , en vain car écouté les discours semblables de la rousse et regardé son ami le rouquin se vanté de ses victoires écrasante contre lui de jours en jours , n'avaient rien de distrayant , le lassant plus qu'autre chose et il avait franchement mieux à faire …

- je vais voir Sirius , je vous laisse …

Son véritable ravissement depuis la coupe de feu , son parrain . Lui , savait faire oublié et remonté le moral , chose que les autres ignoraient comment faire ,d'ailleurs il ne parlait plus vraiment avec les fameux autres , assez d'entendre cicatrice , Cédric et le fameux sa va ?

-pouaf les enfin trouvé !!!

Encore une autre des nombreuses extravagances de Patmol qui le faisait sourire, il se carapatait souvent en forme de chien pour trouvé je ne sais quoi , pour ressortir je ne sais ou , avec sa forme humaine généralement en tenant un truc inconnu dans sa bouche , mais bon au moins il ne le cherchait pas partout , l'animagus ayant un mystérieux flair pour savoir exactement quand il voulait lui parlé ...

- beurk , ô tient Ryry !! Regarde s'ke j'ai trouvé !!

Son grand frère (comme il se plaisait à l'appelé) venait enfin de remarqué sa présence et il s'avançait actuellement vers lui tout en lui montrant une plume détérioré blanche au reflet noir qui se débarrassait peu à peu de la poussière accumulé pendant des années , apparemment il était très fier de sa découverte.

-hum , heu sans vouloir te vexé , elle est comment dire …

-usé ?

-heu oui et c'est pas vraiment une grande découverte .

-détrompe toi , elle c'est transmise dans ma famille depuis des générations , en fait d'après ma mère elle était là à l'apparition du premiers sorcier sur terre , et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas moi qui fait les légendes !!

Oui bon la deuxième remarque était véridique , Sirius n'y était absolument pour rien pour la légende , dont soit dit en passant , il doutait sérieusement de l'authenticité .

-me demande pourquoi Dumby voulait que je la retrouve ? T'être à cause de la prophétie qui s'y rattache …

Un parrain qui réfléchi ? Prophétie et Dumby dans la même phrase ? Décidemment, la plume aux couleurs étranges retenait un peu plus son attention et comme la cabot avait tendance à glissé subtilement des plans de l'ordre du Phénix pour l'informé , pourquoi pas prendre quelque renseignement ? .

-une prophétie ?

-yep , top secret si tu veux mon avis , transmise de génération à génération de sang pur , heureusement que tes mon neveu hein ?

Une plume relique du passé et son parrain lui offrant la possibilité de savoir , de quoi attisé sa curiosité...

-au que oui !

Avec un grand sourire , le plus âgé l'emmena dans un passage secret connu vraisemblablement de lui seul pour arrivé facilement dans un grand salon .

-vas y met toi à l'aise , pas d'risque d'être dérangé ici !Seul moi et Kreattur connaîssont la salle .

Acceptant l'offre , il s'affala sur un canapé de velours argenté , remarquant après observation que la salle était typiquement serpentard .

-Black un jour Black toujours !

Il regarda son parrain hébété , qui avait largement deviné sa pensé , complètement avachi sur un canapé de même matière et couleur que son fauteuil et avait visiblement profité pour pausé l'étrange plume sur la petite table de marbre en face d'eux .

-pour être honnête avec toi j'aime bien la décoration , cela ma jamais vraiment plus le rouge , trouve ça trop voyant sûrement mon coté Black . M'enfin trêve de bavardage inutile …

Harry fit un sourire , lui aussi partageait son avis . Il avait beau appartenir à Gryffondor , sa préférence au niveau des teintes allait de loin chez les serpents , encore un point commun.

-cette plume comme je te les dis et la clef d'une prophétie d'il y bien longtemps , une prédiction qui nous dépasse , vois tu elle renferme en elle un pouvoir ancestraux , un pouvoirs qui n'attend que son élus , celui la même qui jouera en autre faveur ou envers celle de Voldemort lors de cette guerre …

-tu veux dire que cette chose , influencera ma défaite ou ma victoire…

Ma mort ou ma vie , si elle a lieu d'être pensa sinistrement le brun à la cicatrice …

-malheureusement ou heureusement oui ,mais pour que tu comprennes bien , je vais t'expliqué l'origine des sorciers , une chronologie qui a été connu seulement par les sang pur , qui lentement l'on omis pour ensuite l'oublié , dont seul ma famille continua à la commémoré malgré les années .

Pour montré qu'il écoutait attentivement ses paroles , il ne fit qu'acquiescé d'un vague signe de tête encore perdu dans des pensés macabre .

-Cela va te paraître fou , autant que moi lorsqu'on me la raconté la première foi , mais autrefois des anges descendirent sur terre lassé du ciel , réfractaire , ils allèrent au delà de leurs lois . Certains y perdirent leurs ailes nacré de blanc et d'autres passèrent de l'immaculé au plus sombre des ténèbres créant ainsi deux partis :

Les sorciers au sang pur , car telle était appelé les anges dépossédés de leurs ailes . Ils régnèrent en majorité mais pourtant dominé par l'autre parti , gardant pour seul souvenir du passé le pouvoir des mots .

Les anges déchu , possesseur des ailes obscur , restaient pour la plupart rongé par la haine .Mais pourtant , comparé à leurs comparses démunit de leurs biens d'autres foi , ils gardèrent la maîtrise des pleins pouvoirs ,des éléments et du psychique , aussi les créatures magiques leurs donnèrent le nom de dieu du ciel, puisqu'ils y régnèrent en maître .

-tu veux dire , qu'il existe des êtres dépassant nos capacités magiques selon toi ?

-il existait , car ils furent maudit par le destin et moururent les uns après les autres ,infecté d'un mal étrange , fruit de leurs haines. Le dernier de la race lui-même , fut brisé par la maladie et affligé par la perte des siens , décida d'invoqué une prophétie avant de mourir ,créant un ultime hériter qui lui , aura le cœur aussi pur que les ailes venant du ciel ,régulateur du monde , choisi par la plume du destin , celle la même qui est devant toi .

- il y aurait donc un descendant de cette histoire sans queue ni tête , et il interféra avec ma propre destiné .Mouais , je dirai absurde , tiré par les cheveux mais pas irréalisable. Sachant dans le monde ou je vie , l'impossible c'est pas s'ki manque …

-exacte !

Alors que Sirius le regarda avec le sourire , l'elfe de maison Kreattur apparu dans la vaste salle , les lèvres de son tuteur se baissant imperceptiblement . Devant eux ,un domestique indifférent mais aux traces de sang en profusion sur ses anciens guenilles , cela indiquait largement qu'il fallait être tout le contraire de rassuré ou imperturbable .

-monsieur Snape me fait dire qu'il a besoins de votre aide pour tenir en laisse la bande de décérébré qui serre d'allié , et cette être impur , le loup garou a dit qu'il avait besoins de renfort maraudeur d'urgence …

-bien , tu peux disposé !

Réflexe ou autre , le maraudeur dont il était question à la demande de Remus , prit la main de son neveu et l'entraîna rapidement en dehors de la pièce courant sans relâche vers le salon , là ou les taches de sang menaient et les voix se faisaient déjà entendre en propagation dans la maison .

-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE SE GAMIN RESTE ICI !!!

D'après les cris , il y avait débat , et les parents Weasley semblaient en être les principaux acteurs , gueulant de tout leurs souls .

-CETTE ENFANT RESTERA QUE LE VOUS LE VOULIEZ OU NON , MOLLY!!!!

Harry frissonna à la voix impérial et menaçante de son professeur de potion , il ne semblait pas du tout d'accord , mais de quoi ? Pourquoi avait il une voix bien plus dangereux cas l'ordinaire ? Et merlin sait qu'elle était déjà bien menaçante. Et franchement si son parrain ne le tenait pas si fermement ,courage ou pas courage , il se serai déjà tiré , loin , très loin de cette porte qu'on allait ouvrir , non enfin de conte qui était ouverte …

-ô nom de merlin !!!

Il aurait bien demandé à Sirius comment il pouvait encore parler , pasque lui personnellement restait estomaqué .Devant ses yeux émeraudes ,il put apercevoir Alastor Maugrey qui suivait le tout de son œil torve , absent du débat animant la pièce , les professeurs Remus et Snape avaient eux , leurs vêtements complètement coloré par se liquide rougeâtre , hasardant à protégé des rouquins une petite forme recroquevillé sur le canapé, qu'il connaissait bien , même très bien .Pourtant il avait peine à le reconnaître , le peu de sa peau encore visible était affreusement pâle , ses lèvres autrefois rose et pulpeuse étaient violacé et semblaient sec , il ressemblait à un mort ,translucide , cadavérique comme l'avait été Cédric le jour de sa mort sinon en pire . Il avait même du mal à voir la couleur de ses cheveux qu'il connaissaient pourtant bien , lisse , soyeux , d'un blond délavé presque blanc ,maintenant mélangé au rubis . Mais pourquoi avait il affreusement mal ,mal pour la personne qu'il connaissait du nom de Malfoy ,qui l'avait embêté pendant ses quatre ans à Poudlard, celui qui baignait dans on propre sang …

-CE N'EST PAS A VOUS DE CHOISIR MANGEMORT !!!

Cette foi ci il senti son parrain lui lâché la main , celui-ci avait décidé d'entré dans l'arène et il n'était jamais bon qu'il y mette son grain de sel , au fond de lui il espérait qu'il soit pour le camp du Dragon , pourquoi ? Aucune idée …une pulsion soudaine sans doute ….

-SEVERUS N'EST PAS ET NE SERA PLUS MANGEMORT WEASLEY!!!!

-NOUS NOUS EN CONTREFICHONS DE SE QUE VOUS PENSEZ MONSIEUR BLACK VOTRE AVIS DE GAMIN IRRESPONSABLE NE NOUS APPORTES PEU !!! JE NE VEUX PAS DE CETTE ENFANT ICI !!! C'EST UN MALFOY , UN IMPOSTEUR NON DE DIEU !!IL VA NOUS DÉNONCER AU MOINDRE ÉGAREMENT DE NOTRE PARS!!!

-baliverne Miss !!

Harry complètement amorphe se tourna vers Fol OEil qui intervenait enfin à la conversation , aussi calme que si il expliquait le fonctionnement d'un ballet pour un joueur de Quidditch professionnel .

-comment voulez vous qu'un môme , entre la vie et la mort , sûrement battu et humilier selon se que je vois, soit un imposteur ? Pensez vous donc que les mangemorts risqueraient la vie de leurs si précieux sang , surtout d'un Malfoy si rare et si pur , pour un simple travaille de reconnaissance ! Ils tiennent croyez moi , beaucoup trop aux sang qui coule en eux pour imaginé une chose aussi tordu ,alors aillé un peu de jugeote je vous prit !!

Malgré son état , Harry fit un fugace sourire sans joie , se faire rambarde par le paranoiaque de service avait fermé le clapait à celle qu'il considérait comme une mère raisonnable et intentionné , image qui s'envola presque aussi tôt des qu'il eut passé la porte .

-TIENT VOUS NE SOUPCONNEZ RIEN !! VOTRE NOUVEAUX MÉDICAMENT PEUT ÊTRE ?!

-pas un pour rattrapé l'autre à s'que je vois …

-AUSE REPETER LOUP GAROU !!

-PAS UN POUR RATTRAPER L'AUTRE A S'QUE JE VOIS WEASLEY !!!

Harry ne commençait a ne plus rien comprendre , même Lupin au chevet du jeune meurtri , connu pour sa relativement grande patience venait de craqué et le blond continuait de perdes des couleurs , beaucoup trop à son avis ,sachant qu'il en avait déjà pas beaucoup .

-JE VOUS INTERDIT D'INSINUER DE TEL PROPOS LYCANTHROPE !!

-IL SUFFIT !!!!

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sirius , il avait crié avec tellement de force qu'il en avait couvert le brouhaha .

-ici je suis chez moi , ordre du phénix ou pas , alors si vos idées diffères des miennes concernant le futur de cette ados , qu'ils sortent immédiatement de chez moi et ne remette plu jamais les pied dans MA demeure !!

Il était impressionné et fier de l'avoir comme parrain car sous ses air enfantin voir exubérant ,il cachait une véritable personnalité responsable . Tellement que les Weasley n'ont pas eu mot dire , et s'en allèrent passant la porte juste devant lui , tendit qu'enfin rassuré , la colère tombe mais pas sa peur. Les soins allaient être donné , l'ange étendu n'étant pas un surhomme, peut être trop tard , non il ne veut pas pensé à ça .

- Rem' , va cherché Pompom !

-tout de suite !!

-Sev , sa va ?

Le dit Sev resta la tête baissé cachant les expressions de son visage grâce à ses cheveux , mais son corps ne cachait pourtant pas les soubresauts .

- je ne sais pas comment dire…mais merci , merci putain de clébard merci

Alors pour Harry le temps sembla passé au ralenti , son parrain enserrant délicatement le parrain de son ex-ennemis , aussi le professeur le plus austère , qui pleurait dorénavant à chaude larme , disant des phrases ou des mots plus ou moins incompréhensible pour ses oreilles et sûrement aussi pour celle de Sirius , qui se contentait de lui chuchoté des mots doux et de frotté calmement son dos pour le rassuré , Remus qui arriva en trompe avec l'infirmière , qui pâlit dangereusement devant l'état de son patient , Maugrey qui le remarqua et le poussa vers le canapé .Ensuite des minutes , des heures à contemplé cette ange , blessé ,à se faire guérir ,la doctoresse ne sachant même pas par ou commencé , Remus l'aidant tant bien que mal , Sirius à genou les mains sur les cuisses de Snape assit sur une chaise ,lui parlant toujours puis le trou noir …

**«««««««« fin du chap»»»»»»»»»**

Yattaaaa enfin terminé résultat , un chapitre pour vous , un gros dodo pour moi qui les largement mérité vue l'heure qu'il est …

(journée du samedi soir ou plutôt matin , chez mon père sans internet)

7h12 du mat' hey j'ai presque battu mon record !!!

Allez vous oubliez pas les reviews hein ?Les mérités aussi ?

Bisous !!!

_ Ps: Mais plus grandes excuses pour le retard , j'ai eu un problème de Livebox , elle m'a lamentablement laché ..._

* * *

Réponse aux reviews bien sur :

_Sorry j'ai reffet une autre version d'urgence , puisque j'ai (vraiment vraiment désolé) oublié de répondre à vos coms qui mon fait plus que plaisir , tête en l'air que je suis ..._

Aligato bakapowaa , (j'adore ton surnom , idiot powaa , hum mirait très bien tient) , pour m'avoir encouragé !

Merci kattia black d'avoir prit le temps de me laissé une review , d'ailleurs j'espère que ton déménagement se déroule bien !

Merki Love Draco Malefoy (hé Malefoy c'est la version Française et Draco la version anglaise ? Si je me trompe pas...) , alors comme ça je suis pas la seule à profité de mes heures perdu (y comprit les cours) pour écrire ? Ha ça me fait chaud au coeur TT.TT , en plus j'ai la très net impression que tu apprécies Draco autant que moi , je suis contente !!!

Méçi mimi (petite-abeille) , j'ai continué , j'ai posté , et j'ai ronflé mdr ! Halala tu sais , je suis contente que tu aimes et surtout , que tu trouves les chapitres pas si cour , comme quoi je me suis vraiment amélioré comparé à mes premières (ça fait plaisir !)La prochaine foi , je prévoie la salle de bain ! (si si mon inspiration viens souvent sous la douche , chui bizarre)

Merci adenoide , heu j'ai un doute , ta question , faut-il que je réponde ?(assez stupide ma question , tu peux l'ignoré...) Esse une qualité ou un défaut de ma pare ? Quoi qu'il en soit je vais répondre simplement , en gros ils vont morflé (je sais pas très constructif comparé à toi snif) mais sinon je suis toujours contente de recevoir des reviews de toi !

La première à avoir répondu , Spicy marmelade , dont je te dis merci pour ta review courte , net ,éfficasse ! Je suis contente dans n'avoir reçut une même si visiblement , t'avait pas trop d'inspiration !!Grand merki !!!!


	4. Eveil

Un ange déchu

Rating :M

Bêta : tijours super sensei-octo

Pairing : Draco/Harry et un Sirius / Snape qui avance lentement mais sûrement.

Disclaimer : pff les avaient kidnappé mais ils ont échappé à ma vigilance (z'on profité que je surveillais les protagoniste de Naruto enfermés pas loin snif snif )

Spoiler: suite du tome 5 .

**Grande excuses :**

Avant que vous ne me tuez, je voulais absolument m'excuser pour mon retard indigne, d'ailleurs au lieu de vous laisser dans la plus grande ignorance, quelques explications s'imposent ….

Ma première excuse n'est autre qu'un souci de santé , effectivement je suis asthmatique et cela pose certain problème vue que je travaille avec du plâtre (donc de la poussière ) pour le moment je fait des crises tous les jours , à toutes les sauces , et je dois avoué que cela me fatigue largement (réveillé à cinq heure du mat pour se levé à sept heure (toujours du mat ) pour un couché de une heure du mat (vous l'aurez deviné hein ?) Autant dire que je suis crevée, voir zombifiée sur place …

La deuxième est comme qui dirai un problème commun à tous, sauf des no life, ma vie sociale. J'ai depuis peu un petit ami , il demande plus de temps , il me fait chier , et voila … (octo : ben j'aimerais bien qu'un petit ami me fasse chier moi… nan mais ! de quoi tu te plains ??? mdr ) ( Kumi-baka : meuh pourquoi tes pas solidaire avec moiiiiiii ?Ouinnnnn, tu sais pas s'que tu rates ...Heuuuu dit ses pas une remarque violette au moins ? Tu m'as passé sans les couleurs e.e')

**(Si vous voulez de plus ample informations venez lire , sinon passez , je vous en tiendrai pas rigueur , vous en faites pas )**

Disons qu'un week-end sur deux je suis chez mon père , parents divorcés oblige (pendant ses fameux laps de temps je n'ai ni Internet , ni d'ordi ,et donc pas de fanfics ) , vue que mon paternel ne va pas très bien je préfère passé du temps avec lui , alors je ne peux pas allé voir le petit copain ..Donc le petit copain en question veut que je vienne chez lui tout les week-end ou je suis chez ma mère(directement le vendredi bien sur , vue qu'on est dans le même lycée et dans la même classe …) ce qui en vient à dire adieux à mes amies (eux , pas au même lycée que moi ) et en même temps à une vie familiale (la semaine, fais pas grand-chose à part les cours …) et adieux aussi à mes passe-temps favori (dont les fics ) Lui à proprement parler il s'en fou un peu de sa famille (pas trop lié apparemment) et encore plus de ses amis qui lui on fait un coup foireux (qu'il a cherché même s'il veut pas l'avouer )donc il comprend pas trop mon cas …(vous suivez toujours ?)

Bien évidemment lui ai déjà fait clairement comprendre que je pouvais pas, mais le sexe est plus fort que la raison dira-t-on …

Quoi qu'il en soit je suis dans une emmerde pas possible si vous avez des conseils, je vous en prie, informez moi TT.TT

* * *

**ÉVEIL**

_INCAPABLE !!!!_

Des yeux de braise, prunelles de sang, si effrayants, tellement hypnotisants…

_CHÂTIÉ, MAUDIT, EN DÉPOUILLE, je le veux !_

Le maître des lieux exprimait distinctement sa fureur farouche, signe distinctif qu'il fallait quitté les lieux car en de tels moments, il était clairement incontrôlable tant que même Nagini n'osait approcher, craignant le châtiment suprême : perdre la vie …

_Tuez le moi , je le veux !_

Élevant sa baguette de frustration, il psalmodia le sort interdit, indifférent au corps inerte s'écrasant face à lui.

_Récupérez moi l'infidèle,à n'importe quel prix , à n'importe quel moyen , je n'en ai cure !_

Les plus anciens, tel que le couple Lestrange, échappèrent des sourires ludique ( égal joueur , parfait ici miéhéhé ...) et de pur démence. Quartier libre ? Cela faisait vraiment incroyablement longtemps, qu'ils n'avaient pas eux l'occasion et l'absolu plaisir de laissé leurs création sadique s'exprimé sans aucune pudicité …

Ne restait plus qu' à connaître l'identité de la proie pour l'ultime allégresse …

_Procédez comme bon vous semble, mais je veux sa dépouille, lui qui a juré allégeance à se débris de Dumbledore , Severus Snape !_

Un léger gloussement se fit entendre, luxurieux et fugacement empreint de folie, son heureuse propriétaire ne dissimulant visiblement pas sa satisfaction soudaine, Bellatrix Lestrange allait enfin abattre celui qui l'avait tant de fois effacé aux yeux du maître.

_Vous pouvez disposer !_

Enclin à céder à la moindre de ses convoitises ou au moindre caprice, il s'éclipsèrent tous, transplanant à leurs occupations diverses, le délaissant enfin, lui, la compagnie insignifiante de son reptile et son isolement si attrayant, si on omettait un certain détail ...

_Tu ne peux m'échapper petit Dragon, tu m'appartient, il ne peut en être autrement …_

Un regard gourmand, un rire libidineux, il était sien …

_Je te charge de me le ramener , très chère ,ce sera ta première mission, soit en digne, je ne tolérai aucun échec !_

-A vos ordre my lord ...

**……plus loin dans le repère de l'ordre…**

Harry se réveilla en sueur , des brides de ce rêve biscornu revenant en des dizaines de flashs, certaines paroles refluant, d'autres effacées à jamais, un songe qu'il savait être le plus parfait reflet de la réalité, si cruel et sans pitié, indiqué par le lancinement atroce et sans cérémonie de sa cicatrice.

-Snape …danger … folie … il …elle …

-Calme toi mon garçon !

Une voix harmonieuse, limpide et autoritaire qui le tranquillisa aussi tôt, tendis qu'une main apaisante le força à se rallonger dans le lit douillet .

Mais vraisemblablement même si la sonorité était familière, il était dans l'incapacité totale de reconnaître cet individu …

Toujours probablement égaré dans les limbes du sommeil …

Ses iris émeraudes examinèrent donc la pièce en quête de la mystérieuse voix …

Il était dans une chambre accueillante et reposante .

Les murs ébène étaient tapissé de broderies d'argent, ressortant sensiblement la beauté du plafond aux nombreuses étoiles étincelantes, tel le ciel de la grande salle de Poudlard .

La moquette était, quant à elle, d'un azur profond, se confondant presque avec la noirceur du firmament …

A son opposé, il pouvait apercevoir avec difficulté un lit identique au sien avec des draps argentés chaleureux et confortable, déjà occupé apparemment.

Se relevant de peu à l'aide de ses coudes, il put percevoir que l'individu et possesseur de la mystérieuse intonation veillait actuellement à son chevet, et qu'il était en outre, le plus aimé et respecté des directeurs de Poudlard, également connu comme le leader de l'organisation du phénix, Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

-Snape est ici, en sécurité.

-Il, il veut quelque chose, quelqu'un, son dragon, je sais plus, je suis perdu, j'ai mal…

Il entoura son visage de ses mains, une multitude de plaies s'ouvrant au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de recouvrer la mémoire, augmentant la souffrance qui s'enfonçait sans ménagement dans son subconscient.

-Harry, je sais, ne panique pas…

La directeur lui retira doucement les mains, un sourire rassurant mais fatigué peint sur le visage.

-Maintenant ménage toi, tu as besoin de repos ….

Albus se retourna pour fixer le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, son regard s'obscurcissant sensiblement.

-Je vais devoir te laissé mon garçon, une réunion importante à déjà débuté, et ils m'attendent …

-co…comment va-t-il ?

Il le savait, l'ignorance elle-même pouvait le savoir, la couchette était présentement utilisé par le Malfoy junior, il pouvait l'affirmé sans qu'aucun doute l'envahisse …

-Mal Harry, mal, certaines plaies ne se guériront jamais, même avec le temps, elles ne pourront que s'estomper rien de plus …

Égaré, pourquoi un tel regard ? Empreint de nostalgie sur ce visage qu'il savait si jovial et optimiste …

-Bien , puis je solliciter un service avant de me retirer ?

Simple mouvement affirmatif du visage, aucune raison de dire non, du moins, il n'en voyait aucune pour le moment.

-Peut tu le surveiller et venir nous prévenir au moindre signe de réveil ?

Hésitation …

-bien sûr.

Le pour à gagné contre le contre.

-je t'en remercie Harry, nous serons dans la salle de réunion habituelle.

Perdant sa figure sage pour retrouvé se visage si enjoué que seuls les enfants possèdent, il abandonna la chambre en chantonnant ses derniers mots : « à plus tard et bon rétablissement Monsieur Potter !»

Monsieur Potter, c'était bien la première foi qu'il appela ainsi, considérait-il qu'il avait mûri ?

Peut importe, une mission en quelque sorte lui était assignée, car par un curieux phénomène qu'avait réservé l'avenir ou même ce que certain appelle le destin, il avait en charge son pire ennemis de Poudlard …

Lassé des rebondissement plus que nombreux, sa tête retomba négligemment sur l'oreiller qu'il savait moelleux, pour finalement laisser son corps rouler jusqu'à atteindre le sol de ses pieds .

Se levant peu élégamment, il entama une approche lente vers le blessé, comme pour éviter l'inévitable.

Une foi à proximité il fut choqué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Un corps recroquevillé, sanglant et trempé de sueur.

Ou était passé celui qu'il considérait comme son rival ?

Comment est esse possible ?

Improbable, oui improbable …

Lui qu'il croyait si intouchable, tel la pierre la plus dur et résistante.

Devant lui, souffrant, si chétif, si frêle, si pâle…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé, cette douleur …

Que la souffrance qu'il éprouvait en ce moment soit possible …

Son cœur saignait, profondément et abondamment …

Il avait mal.

Autant que des perles débutèrent devant ses yeux …

Des larmes ?

Mais pourquoi pour lui ?

Jamais il ne s'était attaché à ses sourires si lointains, son regard taciturne parfois rêveur et ses sarcasmes dissimulant une impressionnante solitude, jamais.

…

Mais qui il essayait de convaincre ? Lui ?

Inutile, cause inévitablement perdue d'avance …

Pour le moment il ne donnait vie qu'à cet étrange instinct, ce désir de soulager cet ennemi qui n'était plus vraiment le sien …

Alors délicatement il écarta les mèches souillé du visage en sueur, si froid …

Puis peu à peu, inconsciemment, ce simple geste se transforma en un effleurement sur ce visage frigorifié, une caresse voulant et essayant de transmettre le plus de chaleur possible …

Une attention qu'il savait si dérisoire, pourtant la disparition de cette affreuse grimace de douleur sur ce visage d'ange, fit croître en lui une petite étincelle au plus profond de son âme, refermant la plaie béante qui reniait dans son cœur depuis cette vue insupportable .

Il en échappa même un fugace sourire au goût salé de ses larmes.

-que t'on t'il fait ?

Une respiration difficile, des sourcils plissé par l'effort, deux étoiles éteintes se dévoilant devant ses yeux interdits, une vitalité disparus, nul reflets, si morne …

Immédiatement, le plus rapidement possible, il se devait de prévenir les autres …

Et il s'exécuta, laissant son protégé qui essayait de le retenir, ouvrant faiblement la gorge dans l'espoir de libérer un son …

Mais rien ne sortit …

* * *

NE MEEEEEE TUER POAAAAAA (le cri du cœur ? lol) 

En plus j'ai tellement galéré pour l'écrire snif snif

J'espère que vous étés pas trop déçus ; surtout qu'il y a eux une longue attente pour ce chapitre …

Dite j'ai toujours droit à une review hein ?

xxx Ptit bisous quand même xxxx


	5. Silence

Un ange déchu  
Rating :M  
Bêta : cette foi-ci, une petite nouvelle , Leelo calavera !  
_Qu'on remercie et applau__dit__ bien fort, __parce qu'__étant priv__ée__ de correcteur, je fais une avalanche de fautes encore plus grosse__s__ que moi..._  
Pairing : Draco/Harry et Sirius / Snape (d'autres viendront se rajouter, petit à petit )  
Disclaimer : pas à moi...  
Spoiler : suite du tome 5.

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Si je m'attendais à avoir autant de réponses ! J'en suis vraiment heureuse et je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente que je devine sacrement longue...

Bien que je vous remercie tous, je voudrais faire une dédicace spéciale à toi, Dragonneva, qui a pris le temps de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre, encore merci !

Kousaidechi: je ne m'attendais pas à voir une personne qui suit ma fic depuis la parution, pis franchement j'étais vraiment pas sûre de cette histoire, première fois que je m'abonne à un style adulte et franchement dépressif, je ne regrette absolument pas...

Gwenaelle: ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir et je suis vraiment désolée du contretemps qu'il y a eu avant que la suite apparaisse.

Adenoide: je ne pense pas que Ron soit vraiment fautif pour les préjugés, bien sur lui y a joué, mais pour moi, c'est plus la société qui veut ça... Les maisons pour départager les élèves, les idées père/fils, surtout les adultes, qui transmettent leurs idéaux, parfois bien stupidement à leurs propres enfants, c'est un tout... Maintenant, je pense que c'est aux enfants de changer la donne et de se faire leur propre point de vue, la roue est donc tournée et de leur côté.

Lily : holalala je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais qu'ils sont impardonnables et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'en ferais plus, crois-moi ! Mais voilà, j'ai beau y faire, je n'y arrive pas... (une maladie reste une maladie et pour guérir de la dyslexie, il n'y a que le temps malheureusement...)

Spicy marmelade : voilà enfin la suite !

Diane: je me suis rétablie en bonne et du forme en suivant ton conseil, merci encore ! (je te retourne mes voeux de bonheur)

Dragonneva: que dire, tout a été écrit plus haut !

Leelo calavera: Et bien merci d'être là, tout simplement !

Et pour finir, merci aux 24 personnes qui m'ont mise en alerts et qui donc me lisent, et avant de faire place à la fic, je vous poserai une seule question (en espérant le plus de réponses possibles)

Quels sont vos couples fétiches et les protagonistes que vous détestez le plus ?

(Les réponses influenceront le cours de l'histoire)

* * *

SILENCE

Le silence...

Ils en connaissaient tous d'innombrables formes...

Mais aujourd'hui...

L'une des plus dures, celle de la souffrance...

* * *

Harry restait assis sur son lit, muet.

La tête entre ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il replongeait dans ses pensés encore et encore, fixant interminablement, sans pourtant le voir le plus jeune des Malfoy.

**Flash-back **

Il avait couru le plus vite possible, oubliant sa fatigue, oubliant la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps par l'effort, bousculant sans vergogne les rares membres du phénix qui ne se trouvaient pas en réunion, prenant des tournants le plus vite possible, et se faisant, renversait sans y prendre garde quelques objets de grandes valeurs...

Pour arriver enfin à destination, après avoir descendu les escaliers à une telle vitesse qu'il faillit trébucher à deux reprises.

- Je dois voir Dumbledore !

Un regard goguenard lui répondit en retour.

- Mais bon sang ! Laissez-moi passer ! C'est important ! Il commençait à paniquer.

Le bouclier humain ne semblait pas comprendre un piètre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, pire, il s'en foutait avec une royale indifférence.

Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, il utilisa son arme secrète qui, il le savait, marchait plutôt bien...

Apres un coup de pied bien senti, là où il le fallait, la rambarde humaine s'écroula en une fraction de seconde, et Harry passa avec précipitation la porte.

-DUMBLEDORE !

Plus un seul mouvement s'en suivi, pas même un bruit. Tout le monde le regardait avec plus ou moins d'insistance, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Pourtant, il n'en avait cure...

Bien sûr dans une toute autre situation, il aurait trouvé ça embarrassant, mais là il était beaucoup trop paniqué pour y accorder ne serait ce qu'un quart d'importance.

Le directeur fut le premier à réagir.

- Nous reverrons ça plus tard, veuillez m'excuser.

Severus préoccupé, se leva presque aussitôt, suivant les traces de Dumbledore, les yeux noirs d'un Black ne le quittant pas d'une semelle, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit hors de sa vue.

Cette foi-ci, le chemin fut moins éprouvant, Dumbledore connaissant visiblement chaque passage secret. Il les laissa devant la porte de l'infirmerie , pour aller chercher Mme Pomfresh... Ils rentrèrent donc sans lui...

Et Harry fut totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait...

Malfoy était recroquevillé sur lui-même, grelottant, perdu dans les limbes d'un souvenir douloureux, ses mains tremblantes tenant fermement la couverture, jusqu'au sang.

Il avait dû bouger ou inconsciemment se débattre pendant son rêve, car certaines blessures, loin d'être cicatrisées se rouvraient, répandant un liquide rougeâtre.

Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, mais aucun son ne sortait, mais le pire fut bien la souffrance qui se lisait sur sa bouille excessivement pâle...

Les larmes s'écoulaient, persistant sur son visage marqué par la maigreur, la fatigue et le tourment, comme faisant partie intégrante de lui...

Severus ne tenant plus face au supplice de son élève, s'approcha dans le but de le rassurer. Mais à peine, le professeur le frôla qu'il se cambra, tellement craintif.

- Draco, Draco écoute-moi, regarde-moi !

Snape lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains pour lui relever le visage.

- Draco, ouvre les yeux, je suis là, rien ne va t'arriver, je te le promets...

Obéissant faiblement, un regard vitreux et fiévreux apparu...

- Je suis là, chut, tout va bien, je ne te laisserai pas...

Draco se cramponna faiblement, avec le reste de ce qui lui servait de force, à son directeur de maison.

**Fin du flash-back **

Maintenant, et bien...

Il se retrouvait vraisemblablement seul avec lui (Mais où est Rogue ? Il a dit qu'il ne laisserait pas Draco ! A moins que tu nous l'aies mis dans un placard à balais avec Sirius ? xd Lol pas mal l'idée mais non , il est parti pour la "mission" car cela le concerne de près , de très près même) et même si on avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve à l'ange souffrant, il avait peur que celui-ci se réveille. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Et surtout comment pourrait-il atténuer son mal-être ?

Soupirant, il se rapprocha de l'endormi et mouilla son front bien trop brûlant, comme le lui avait conseillé Pompom avant de partir.

Merlin, la plus part des gens ou du moins des non-bléssés, étaient partis pour une mission extrêmement importante et apparemment tout aussi dangereuse, même Pomfresh avait été requise, c'est pour dire...

Voyant dans l'état dans lequel était l'eau, il décida de s'absenter un moment pour aller la changer, restant tout de même en alerte au cas où le blond se réveillerait .Soudain , il entendit des petits sanglots presque imperceptibles.

Courant donc au chevet de son protégé, il remarqua que l'ange bafoué dormait encore, mais qu'il était loin d'avoir un rêve sans anicroche.

-Potion de sommeil sans rêve, pff, mon cul ! (ils vendent vraiment n'importe quoi comme potion de nos jours lol)

S'approchant, il secoua le Serpentard le plus tendrement possible mais il ne réussit qu'à gagner un gémissement de douleur et une peur certaine, qui pourtant ne le concernait pas, vu que le Blondinet continuait de rêver ou, plus précisément de cauchemarder.

- Hé Mal... Draco ?

Celui-ci ne semblait même pas l'entendre, trop perdu qu'il était à revivre sans cesse son malaise, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible.

Merde, je fais quoi moi ?

Réfléchis, réfléchis...

Il monta sur le lit et prit l'albâtre dans ses bras, il savait que cela pouvait l'effrayer encore plus mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions et le plus important était de le préserver de lui-même, il se faisait mal inutilement...

Comme prévu, le blond paniqua encore plus, mais Harry raffermit encore plus sa prise, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa propre magie sortit de son corps pour entourer le blond d'une aura apaisante et douce...

Une aura d'or pur...

Scintillante, comme la promesse d'une vie meilleure...

Le dragon se calma tout aussitôt, comme si cette simple aura avait chassé ses bêtes noires...

Et c'est donc un Harry, adossé à l'oreiller, tenant dans ses bras chaleureux un Draco endormi confortablement sur lui, qui tomba dans le sommeil, que très peu de temps après...

Bien plus tard...

Un bruit fort désagréable, le sortit bien malgré lui de son repos anticipé.

Ouvrant un oeil, puis l'autre il regarda la source du bruit...

Ce n'était qu'une petite chouette, qui après observation avancée, était connue en tant que...

-COQUECIGRUE ! Que ? Comment ? Qu'es'tu fou là ?

Le hibou surexcité hulula visiblement content que le survivant soit debout, contrairement à lui qui ne voyait pas le bruit strident de très bonne augure.

- Je ne la prendrai pas, alors laisse tomber !

Le hibou pas vraiment d'accord, fit énormément de boucan, voir plus face au refus de Potter et si celui-ci ne faisait rien, il allait réveiller le blond qui dormait d'un repos réparateur, naturel et paisible...

- ça va calme-toi, je vais la prendre ta lettre !

Et c'est donc de mauvaise foi, qu'il prit la missive de la petite chouette.

_Harry..._

_Je sais que cela va te pa__raî__tre bizarre..._

_Mais je pense que personne ne mérite __c__e qu'__a__ sub__i__ la foui... Malfoy. _

_Contrairement à __ce__ que tu penses, je ne comprend__s__ pas et __j__'accepte encore moins la décision de mes parents ! _

_Bien que je sais que cela risque de prendre du temps, si tu le juges tout comme ton parrain, digne de confiance, je suis prêt à faire de même..._

_Je t'__ai__ toujours suiv__i__ et je ne compte pas changer __cet__é__tat de fait._

_PS: Récemment, je ne vie plus officiel__l__ement au __T__errier, pour diverg__en__ce d'opinion... __(lol c'était voulu le « Perrier » ? C'est vrai que ça doit faire trop de bulles, je préfère moi aussi dormir au Terrier... y a plus de terres xd Bouhouhou la faute impardonable )_

_C'est George et Fred qui m'ont recueilli._

_Si jamais tu veux m'écrire (je l'esp__è__re vraiment), fai__s__-le à l'adresse de leu__r__ magasin._

_Ton meilleur (enfin, si tu le veux toujours) ami Ron._

_PS: Peux- tu, s'il te pla__î__t, nous pass__er__ des nouvelles de Malfoy ? Les jumeaux s'inquiètent beaucou__p__ à son sujet mais ils ne veulent visiblement pas me dire pourquoi... (j'arriverai à leur faire crach__er__ le morceau, foi de Ron)._

Harry échappa un sourire.

- Je lui répondrai demain, Coq'

Il posa la lettre sur la commode, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé un ami et il remercia la chouette d'une petite caresse, qu'elle accepta bien heureuse.

Puis il se rendormit bien vite après, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de la posture dans laquelle il se trouvait...

Estimant peut-être, qu'avoir Draco dans ses bras, était la chose la plus naturelle du monde...

**SUITE...**

Halala j'espère que c'est assez long, je voulais compenser mon absence...

Je ne sais même pas si j'ai battu mon record de mots

(par contre de fautes, oui, largement battu à mon avis, heureusement que c'est corrigé w')

Sinon, toujours droit à une review malgré l'absence ? (N'oubliez pas la question, hein ?)

Oo Sayonara oO

Note de bêta : Bon ça m'a fait plaisir de corriger ce chapitre ! Je l'ai passé au radar. J'espère ne pas en avoir loupé. Franchement Draco est naturellement fait pour aller dans les bras de Harry, c'est la loi de la magie : on y peut rien. En réalité heureusement que tu es là pour mettre nos deux ennemis dans le même lit.

Sinon j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur le couple SB/SS. Et en général j'aime bien les couples : Fred/Hermione, les jumeaux/Draco, Severus/Draco ou Severus/Remus. Je déteste les Harry/Severus, et Remus/Sirius. Mais j'ai des goûts étranges. Au fait c'est moi ou tu as sous-entendu que les jumeaux s'inquiétaient un peu trop pour Draco ? (Haha suprise) A bientôt.


End file.
